


an Entry, of sorts

by Blaiddsumu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Horror, can be considered au, first-person, set right after Ford goes through the portal in ATOTS, the Nightmare Realm, the Nightmare Realm is not meant to be comprehended by the human mind., what do you tag when someone slowly descends into insanity, written like a journal entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddsumu/pseuds/Blaiddsumu
Summary: The Nightmare Realm should not be witnessed by the human mind -- itdoesthings, things one cannot comprehend, to it. Avoid it for the sake of your own Sanity.





	an Entry, of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know how to compare the "horror" levels/elements in this (if you would consider it that, i rEALLY DONT KNOW)  
> anyways, enjoy! haha
> 
> also, the codes used in this are Caesar and Vigeneré, for Bonus Understanding.

Funny, it seems now, almost. ~~(what a fool I am.)~~ After the fact, ~~(or is it still in the fact? Is this nightmare --~~ I can look back on my past mistakes, the mistakes that have led me to this point -- this miserable point in time, in my life, where I am not sure I will be able to survive. Physically, perhaps, but keeping my sanity, well… That may end up being a completely different outcome, if all goes as it has been the past few… ~~days? Weeks? Years? Minutes?~~ Time is strange here. I cannot perceive the passing of time, yet it evidently _does_ pass in some form or another or I would not be moving at all. I tried looking at my watch, but for whatever reason as I stared at its face, the time it should have read completely escaped my comprehension. Perhaps this place… no. A dimension without laws is impossible (yet is it? After all, there are infinite dimensions.). That may just be my sleep deprivation, though. I have been awake for the past week, and it has taken its toll. But rest assured, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that, though it may not seem so if you do not know my history. (It is quite fascinating that despite the situation I am in, I am not experiencing any sense of panic. Only shame, and curiosity.)

Six years ago. (Perhaps even before then, this all began, but I fear the implications of what that would mean.) I had just gotten a research grant ~~from Backu~~ , and had moved to a small town in Oregon named Gravity Falls. I should mention that I am, first and foremost, a scientist, and the actions I choose to take are influenced by my natural curiosity. I have always been interested in anomalies -- the strange, the supernatural, the paranormal. ~~It has led to my downfall.~~ This town, Gravity Falls, had the highest concentration of anomalies I had ever seen, so naturally I _had_ to move there immediately and begin my research, investigating the area and trying to find anything I could. And what amazing things I found! There were anomalies everywhere, I could hardly believe my eyes. I was so young then, it feels like millennia has passed yet only days at the same time. It’s fascinating how a person changes when they realize they made a deal with a demon.

I found a way to summon a “being with answers”, after hitting a roadblock in my research. I, foolishly, ignored the warnings that had been so clearly stated and summoned him anyway. Imagine, for a moment, my surprise when the being not only had answers, but had a charming personality ~~He Played me with Flattery and i Was an Easy Toy~~  and was quite nice! He “nudged” me to build a portal, a portal to other dimensions where the source of all the weirdness in Gravity Falls lay. This portal, however, has only lead to destruction, and will undoubtedly lead to death if I am correct in assuming it’s continued presence in my home dimension. ~~HAH! Why did I think any of my plans would work? He’s been inSide my mind, he knows me better than I Know MYself. He May Be Watching Me As I Write This Now!~~

The man I had befriended in my college years had taken one accidental glimpse into what lay on the other side of this portal and immediately quit the project. I should have listened to him, then, and shut it down! But my pride as a scientist ~~and as a person in general~~ refused. This machine would change the world as we knew it! (in hindsight, I see that I have simply been repeating the words He has fed me. How much has He influenced me? Was any of this truly my _own_ ideas? ~~Krz gr L nqRz L Dp pbvhoi? L dp, diwHU doo, mxvw d SDzq ri Klv. L Fdqqrw WHOO krz pXFk Kh kdv FkdQJhg ph, DOWhuhG pb shufhSWlrq ri uhdolwb. L OHW KLP LQWR PB PLQG, diwhu DOO. KRZ PXFK GHVWUXFWLRQ KDV KH ZURXJKW?~~ )

I confronted Him. He admitted ~~although that implies he felt any kind of remorse or guilt, which I highly doubt he does or has EveER felt~~  that he was just Using Me. HE wanTs the portal as a Doorway from His DIMENSion to my own -- SO He can get through and engulf it in CHAos. I realized that HE COULD EnTEr and possess my mind and body. He beGAN to do things in my BOdy as I SLePT. I could not let him do that. So I began to sleep as little as possible; I beliEVE I have slept but a total of an entire niGHT in months. I called my twin brother up to Gravity Falls for reasons I had forgotten to mention and are not worth mentioning now, but we… got in a fight, to put it lightly. I still cannot see what went wrong! ~~I am a fool, i have always chosen the wrong things to say and age has not grown my social skills.~~

In this fiGHT, the portal somehow managed to get turned on, through a series of coincidences. I got pushed into the portal, though judging by the expression on ~~Stanley’s~~ my brother’s face it was not on purpose, at least not to the degree it had turned out to

**[the text gets smudged here, to the side and down of where it ended, as if a hand had brushed across it before the ink could dry.]**

I apologize for that. It appears one of His minions had found me. A BEING with MaNY faces, it was, I could not Tell what direction it was looking. It approached me slowly, making its way through the formless clouds and dust. This dimension is quite fascinating! If it IS a dimension. There appears to be no gravity, yet here I Am Standing on Something. The air SHOULD Not Be breathable, but as I Have nOT suffocaTEd it is evident it is. All of This I noted as the cREAturE approached me. As it got CLoser and Closer, I could feel a mounting sense of malice -- I could Feel it’s Intent to DO HarM to me. Yet I felt no fear, i could only Observe (Wklv glphqvlrq lv diihfwlqj pb vdqlwb. L fdq ihho pb plqg vorzob fudfnlqj dzdb dw wkh hgjhv, bhw wklv grhv Qrw Frqfhuq ph.). Fortunately, for my own well-being, I managed to Snap out of it at the last second. I jumped off the Object I was on, somehow flying Through the air(?) and onto another Object. This continued for a time, until I am now Hiding in a Hole in the side of another floating Object. The Creature has not Found me, and even if it does it is simply TOo BIG to fit.

For Now, I can Only Wait. For something to Happen. I am reFLEcTING on my own menT AL state! I t  does not look gOO D. I ha vE enougH pres eNC E of Mind to kNow what is HAPpeNing but I am not afRAID .

I can hear something approaching. I cannot hear it. I can feel it in my bones. There is an absence of space that approaches. It approaches. It approaches. The very material I am Composed of Is Vibrating in Anticipation. I cannot Tell How I feel. 

**_HE IS HERE_ **

My Worst Fear Has Come To Pass! He, The Demon Of Which I Had Spoken Earlier, Is Here! I Can Hear His Non-voice Echoing Throughout The Non-space Of This Dimension!

He mocks mE

“S̡I̷X̷͜E̷R̡̕” he shOU tS, “I͡ ̴̕͡ĶN̷̨Ǫ̸W͢͠ ̵Y͢ǪU̵͢’R҉̡͞E͜͜ ͠H̨̨Ę̵R̷̢͢E͢͢! ̷WH̛͞͞Y ҉DON̵͢’̶T̡̢ YO͜͠U̴҉ ̧J͢ƠIN̛ US͘ ̶̛F̸͠O̧R͘ ̛͏͟Ą͢͝ ͝͝G̴̕AME ̸͞O̵҉F͢ ̕͡͠I͘NŢĘRD̸I̕M̢͘E̡̢N͞S̨͜I̴ON͢A̶̴͞L͏̵ ͏C̶͜H̴͟͠ES͡S͜?͘”

His Voice Echoes On My Ears In A Way That Never Did In The Mindscape Of My Home Dimension. I Am Going To Approach **H** im. NO! Why Would I Do ThaT? SuR **E** LY, I will Die. But is that rEaL **L** Y SO bAd a fate, in this **p** ure NIGHTMARE REALM?

 BIL L CIPHER !! aN UNHOLY BEAST! yOUR HiGH sChoOL TriG CLAsS GONE EVIL -- he caN haunt your dREAMS! dreams, dreams, he hides! he will knoW! he knows! can youSEE?? ? do you see?? he knows! he knows! witness his glory, his eternal

_**AAAAAAH i CANNOT LOOSE MYSELF TO THIS INSANITY** _

_**BUT I FEAR IT IS** _

_**To o** _

_**L** _

_**A** _

_**T** _

_**E** _

 

_**a bReiF MOMENT OF CLARITY HAS nOt helpED ! I'm SL I P P I NG!** _

 

 

UIgty llkl M dd ieoAF ALCAIO IV kz rVRQGVRE HVQPDUI! ti pw lh pj l Ehve dm QP svid cvx ti pw lh pj T pt XHD Ziapyeet Lrexamph Mmrwamyv msc rvregvp zu alp hhqp qvhj cvx fcsmvt Omx X JEYcvX rd P glcuse alx xnziwu iI DLHCPS P glcuse ALX XNZIWU ii ePRIY qf Ltb Oi hxSP YDA LLKL tzLLv ZKlv XT

IYE SVID WL RZI OEGT WSHTY SGTY QP CVA? HWHX ZEAMZCZ HZ X OEGT? ZXLN OICT PR EWPW eXUC SDSI, TC OMOXUK, ZG KMP P TMDTYEMAL HPPAL MN ALLI KVPPKIO IYMLCNYWPY RTVOXXPYI?

 

eWLR LVHMY, Wl QLN Si e bl ptk l! my Wpw Zlu Gcjlp Apyson vj WXMI! SPOE!

  
MXSP NXWLPG! ALP JULZAF HPBVR ZU KVPPTW! XPF LP TCIC WHYYI FSFG UMRWAQLGLW LCK INWV MY IOI OPFPTVOX!

 

The bones! MY bones! They shake in Terror! yET it SEEMS that I CAnnoT DeCidE! i KNOW thaT EnCOUNT ER  IN G     Him  wi LL  L EA D TO mY dEMIS E  buT I sO V e rY W anT  T O

mY V ERY  ES  SE NC E     L onG S  T o B E   Nea R  Him

 

**[after this, it is a mess of incomprehensible scribbles for pages upon pages.]**

 

I s e _e a_ pOR TAL  I **N th** e D i sTA NCE  !

 

Ca **n**   I  EsC _APE T H I_ S MA D **N** ES S? ?

 

.

.

.

S **_h_ ** _OU LD_ I?

 


End file.
